


Fake Smile

by ashleybenlove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Gideon Rises, Character Death, Child Marriage, Community: disney_kink, Episode: s01e20 Gideon Rises, F/M, Gideon Wins, bad guy wins, downer ending, references to vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: She had lost her beloved twin brother and her freedom in a single moment.





	Fake Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Useless Amulet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527540) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I originally posted this circa August 2013 (going by the last modified date on the doc) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Gideon just wants Mabel to love him. He doesn't care if it's of her own free will or not."
> 
> But at some point, I took the fic down. I am now posting it here.
> 
> At the time, I had specifically cited "Useless Amulet" as an inspiration/influence and another fic called "Terrible Things" that is no longer on the Archive.

Dipper Pines’s attempt at saving his sister from the grasp of Gideon Gleeful’s giant robot had failed. The attempt at jumping the cliff and onto the robot had failed and he lost his life in the fall.

All Mabel could do was sob while the Gideon Robot held her in his hand, not budging in tightness around her. 

Gideon was not comforting in the slightest. All she heard from inside the robot as it made its way back to the Gravity Falls proper and towards what was formerly the Mystery Shack (to be become Gideonland) was a horrible chuckle that made her stomach sick. As they got closer to the Mystery Shack— Gideonland she had to remind herself as tears streamed down her face, and she felt entirely hopeless, Gideon told her, “You are going to be my Queen, Mabel darlin’. Queen of Gideonland. You ain’t leavin’ Gravity Falls ever.” 

She had lost her beloved twin brother and her freedom in a single moment. 

He kept her in the Mystery Shack— Gideonland (she barely could say the word without wanting to throw up in her mouth). Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda were all barred from seeing her, having all been declared enemies of Gideonland. And she had no news with regards to her parents. The only things she had from before her freedom had been taken away were her sweaters and Waddles. That was all Gideon allowed her. 

She spent a lot of time in Sweater Town.

Gideon convinced the local Justice of the Peace that since humans could marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls then two children could marry as well, and four days after Mabel’s freedom had been taken away, she was married wearing one of her beloved sweaters, a tiara, and a muted, sad smile, with Waddles as her pig of honor. She pledged to obey and love Gideon till death did her part. 

And when Gideonland finally opened, three weeks later (she guessed, she wasn’t sure how many weeks had passed), she had to stand next to him at the opening ceremony with what for her was a fake smile.


End file.
